La misión de Nico
by Rosmery Di Angelo
Summary: Se trata de que nico es enviado a Hogwarst en una misión de Hades que solo algunos dioses saben. De verdad no soy bueno en los resumes asi que por favor leanlo y comenten, no es un yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

K: Hola , bueno yo les dije que no iba a colgar este fic hasta terminar el otro pero...

R: La niña de acá no se pudo concentrar y comenzo a escribir otro en el refrigerio

K: Les digo que tambien me voy a demorar en actualizar los dos fics por problemas escolares y personales

R: Bueno espero que dejen reviews para que la niña de aca no se olvide de actualizar más rápido

K: Bueno Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no me pertenece, disculpen si es un poco OOC

* * *

Pov's Nico

Estaba caminando por el parque de noche cuando siento que las sombras se acumulan en mi, ferre los ojos antecla sensación. Cuando los abri estaba al frente del trono de mi padre en el inframundo. Al costado de mi padre esta parada una chica de 16 años con ojos que cambian de color. Espero hasta que me digan por que me han traido aquíq. Despues de 3 minutos en silencio ya no puedo soportar más por mi TDHA.

Padre ¿por que me has traido aqui?-le pregunte

Nico esta es Hecate - yo asentí - estas aqui porque te tengo una misión que tiene que ver con Tom Riddle- yo gruñi ante el nombre, padre siempre se está quejando de como esta huyendo de la muerte y como lo ha hecho - como ya sabras hay una escuela de magos y todo eso - Hecate miro mal a mi padre - en Inglaterra llamada Hogwarst, tendras que ir a investigar a los asistentes y mortifagos - me rei un poco me habia aguantado con lo de hogwarst pues ya lo sabia pero ¡mortifagos!, me deteni pues mi padre y lady hecate me miraban con frialdad - como decía nadie puede saber lo que eres exepto el director que sospecho que sabe , tambien que mi apellido en el mundo mágico es Slytherin y pues mi hijo era Salazar Slytherin así que tendras que unirte a la casa de slytherin y aquí Hecate te va a enseñar lo necesario oara estar en su pueblo.

Padre ¿como hare magia?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

Veras Nico tu madre era una bruja sangre pura - me dijo y yo me sorprendi - y me habia olvidado mencionarte que para los magos eres un sangre pura asi que apresurate que

tienes hasta el primero de septiembre para aprender.

Si padre - le dije y fui con lady hecate para que me enseñará.

1 de Septiembre

Pov. Nico

Estaba en la estación King Kross, ya me habian explicado que tenia que pasar entre la pared de la estación 9 y 10 para llegar. Hecate me dijo que le director me iba a presentar a los maestros como estudiante de intercambio.

Estaba tan distraido que choque con alguien.

Asqueroso sangre sucia - comenzo pero se detuvo cuando me vio- ¿Nico?

Levante mi cabeza para ver con quien me habia chocado cuando vi que era Draco - ¿ Draco?

El mismo - me contesto - Nico ¿ que haces aquí?

Mi padre me envio a una mision- le dije

A ver dejame adivinar te envió a proteger a Potter - me dijo con un tono de voz que no usaba mucho.

No - le dije

Oh que bueno - me dijo - aunque actuo engreido para engañar a la gente de verdad que no me agrada Pottery sus amigos.

Bueno - le dije - tenemos que entrar al tren ¿verdad?

Oh si vamos - me dijo

Nos sentamos en un vagón que estaba vacio, paso 5 minutos y no pude aguantar más el silencio.

Entonces ¿ en que casa estás? -le pregunte

En slytherin - me dijo lo cual me sorprendió - ya se lo que estas pensando un hijo de Atenea en slytherin pero no es tan malo y tu en ¿ que casa quieres estar?

Bueno mi padre me dijo que tengo que estar en slytherin - le dije

Parece que vamos a estar en la misma casa - me dijo - o por se acaso Luna, Neville y Snape tambien estan aquì

Bueno - le dije y estuvimos conversando hata que llegaron personas que creo que eran los amigos de Draco, sosonreí para mis adentros hora que empiece la actuación

Draco ¿ Por que elegiste un vagon diferente del que siempre vamos?- le dijo una chica con voz chillona, bueno para , mi era una voz chillona -y ¿ quien es este?

Soy Nico - le dije

¿ Cual es tu apellido ? - me dijo - eres ¿ mestizo o sangre pura? ; no creo que seas sangre sucia ni traidor a la sangre así que Pansy Pakirson

Soy sangre pura - le dije vi como Draco se asombro pero rapidamente volvio a la normalidad

Entonces ¿cual es tu apedillo? - me pregunto Pansy - o ¿ nos estas engañando?

¿ lo soportaras? - ella asintió y Draco me mira confundido pues al parecer no sabe mi apellido ó lo que significa, como me voy a divertir - yo soy hijo de la familia perdida Di Angelo.

Vi como todos en el vagon se quedaron en shock, al ver sus caras me daban ganas de echarme a reír pero me tuve que contoner.

Pero esa familia, era una de las más antiguas e importantes que desaparecieron- balbuceo Pansy

Desparecieron no se extiguieron - le dije

Después de eso tuve que contestar un centenar de preguntas que me hicieron en todo el viaje.

Pov Draco

Nos despedimos de Nico pues tenia que ir con los primeros años a ser ordenado. Debo admitir que me sorprendio cuando Nico dijo que era sangre oura yo pense que iba a decir mestizo. Cuando iba a decir su apellido lo mire con curiosidad pues me habia olvidado su apellido. Cuando el dijo Di Angelo me quede en shodk pues ya sabiade donde habia escuchado ese apellido antes, era una de las familias más antigua, más antigua que los Malfoy y Pakirson. Entonces puse interes en la conversación que tenian mis amigos para no levantar sopechas.

En ¿ que casa creen que estara? - dijo Pansy

Yo creo que en slytherin o ravenclaw - dijo Zabini

Yo digo en slytherin - dijo Theodore Nott

Yo tambien creo que en slytherin - les dije

Paeece que más probable en slytherin - dijo Daphne - aunque no me sorprenderia por su forma de de axtuar es un verdadero slytherin

Nos callamos pues ya era hora de la clasificación hasta ahora hay muchos Gryffindors.

Di Angelo, Nico- dijo la profesora aunque dudo un poco al decir el apellido. La sala se quedo en silenciola tensión era notable. Las demas casas estaban inpresionadas iguak que los slytherin, pero los últimos estaban alegres aunque no se les notaba como verdaderos fieles a su casa que son.

Vi como pusieron el sombrero en la cabeza y despues de uno segundos el sombrero grito: ¡ SLYTHERIN!

Los slytherins aplaudieron y laa demas casa seguian en silencio. Nico camico como un sangre pura, como un slytherin y se sento a mi lado.


	2. Chapter 2

K: Hola traigo otro capitulo en este fic porque lo había estado avanzando desde hace semanas.

R: Dejen reviews y recuerden que a Karina no le pertenece Harry Potter ni Percy Jackson

K: Espero que les guste y por se acaso no tengo nada en contra de algunos personajes.

Lo que esta en negrita es cuando hablan, lo que esta negrita y en cursiva es cuando hablan telepaticamente, y en cursiva mayormente para sarcasmo.

* * *

**Pov. Nico**

Vi que con tan solo decir mi apellido todos se callaron quería reírme pero tenia que controlarme. Me sente en esa silla y me pusieron el sombrero.

**_¡Oh que sorpresa un hijo de Hades!_**- me dijo el sombreo en mi cabeza.

_**Creo que tu y yo sabemos a donde pertenezco**_- le dije

_**Si es lo que quieres- **_me contesta.

Entonces grito: **¡Slytherin! **y vi como los slytherins aplaudieron, fui alli y me sente junto a Draco. Le di la ofrenda a mi padre sin que me vean y empece a comer.

El director estaba haciendo un discurso al cual no preste atención. Después fuimos a nuestra sala común que estaba en los calabozos, lo cual no me sorprendió pues lo diseño un hijo de Hades, un hermano mio. Estaba compartiendo cuarto con Draco y alguno de sus amigos. Entonces vi que Snape nos estaba hablando sobre reglas y como no deberíamos cuidar no le preste tanta atención pues Hecate ya me había dicho como funciona el colegio y la pequeña que tienen cada casa. Después de eso nos fuimos a dormir, lo cual estaba muy agradecido y a la vez no.

En el sueño de Nico

Vi en frente mio a Bianca lo cual no era posible pero ahi estaba; me deseo suerte y me recordaba que no debo guardar rencor lo cual no entendí pues no guardaba rencor a nadie ahora.

**Pov. Harry**

Este año hubo muchos nuevos Gryffindors. Pero los que nos dejo en shock a todos es este nuevo alumno Nico Di Angelo. Ron me dijo que era un mortifago pero no le hice caso pues cree que la mayoria de personas que no conocemos son mortifagos; Hermione me dijo que Nico es sospechoso mas aun si viene de la familia Di Angelo y esta en Slytherin, lo cual no entendi mucho pues Hermione no discrimina por la casa en que están. Pero en lo que estoy de acuerdo con Ron y Hermonie es que Nico Di Angelo es sospechoso.

**Pov. Draco**

Eran las 6:30a.m por alguna razon que no se me levante tempranos asi que me aliste. Cuando termine de alistarme, vi que Nico seguia durmiendo y si seguia asi ibamos a llegar tarde para desayunar, asi que como buen compañero que soy lo sacudi para que se despierte, creo que se me paso la fuerza porque vi como se cayo de la cama, se levanto con elegancia y sonrio un poco; lo cual fue raro asi que trate de pensar el por que y se me ocurrio que:

a) Entreno muy duro su personaje.

b) Es asi y nos estuvo engañando a todo el campamento.

c) Tuvo un sueño que lo dejo pensando.

d) Actua asi porque desperto su sangre de supremacia.

e) Tantas batallas lo dejaron con cambios de personlidad.

o el menos probable:

f) Le raptaron los extraterrestres y lo hipnotizaron para que sea asi prometiendole galletas con Cajita Feliz de McDonnald's cada vez que quiera.

**Malfoy espero que no lo vuelvas a ser porque para la proxima no sere considerado**- me dijo lo que me sorprendio es que me habla con un tono de supremacia y frialdad, ademas que me dijo Malfoy y no Draco. Hasta que me di la vuelta y entendi por que me hablaba asi.

**Espero que me perdone Di Angelo**- le dije aunque dude un poco al decir el apellido, todavia no me acostumbraba hablarle por apellido y que este sea una de las mas antiguas- **pero no queria llegar tarde a clases**

**Claro, pero espero que no vuelvas a depertarme asi Malfoy**- me dijo y nos fuimos.

aunque la mayoria no lo crea la casa del la casa de las serpientes es hogareño a su manera; ademas tambien tenemos nuestra pequeña jerarquia en lo que cada uno cumple un funcion , algunos nos protegen otros atacan y otros no ayudan a estar unidos. Ahora que Nico esta aqui no se en que puesto estara. Tambien tenemos hechizos defensores que nos ayuda a saber si hay un intruso por la esencia que cada uno tiene.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos; que no me di cuenta que ya habíamos desayunado y habíamos llegado a la clase de pociones y ya iba a empezar, hasta que Nico me aviso disimuladamente.

**Draco ¿Que te sucede?- **Nico me dijo en voz casi imperceptible, si no fuera semidios no lo escucharía. Le di una mirada que decía hablamos luego y el asintio.

**Pov. Harry**

Después del vergonzoso suceso en el desayuno estuvimos hablando con Hermione.

**Hermione me podrias decir ¿Por que todos parecen temer a Nico?**- le pregunte.

**Es por su apellido Harry-** me dijo Hermione; Ron y yo teniamos cara de confusion- **debí suponerlo**- murmuro y suspiro**- la familia Di Angelo fue una respetable familia que salvo a muchos magos sangre puras en el mundo de los muggles pero también se conocía como una familia traidora.**

**Un momento como puede ser considerado traidor si ayudo a los magos**- le dije con cofusion,

**Veras Harry cuando aceptaron a los muggles en el mundo magico la familia Di Angelo se sintio traicionada asi que se separarpn de la sociedad dias despues se encontraron a magos y brujas antes muggles muertos de un pueblo chiquito con la firma Di Angelo que era un signo muy antiguo. Cuando regresaron la comunidad mágica los castigaron a destierro por votacion casi todo estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto alguno sangre puras que los apoyaban por salvar a su familia y ser de las mas pura, la familia Di Angelo juro venganza por lo que les hicieron. Por eso la familia Di Angelo se creia perdida o extinta héroes para los sangre puras y malvados para los magos que eran muggles, de los mestizos algunos dicen que la familia Di Angelo es un héroe y que ellos no tuvieron la culpa de las muertes.- **Finalizo Hermione

**Ves Nico es un mortifago junto a Malfoy**- dijo Ron

**Aunque creo que hay algunos huecos en esa historia**- le dije

**Nadie sabe toda las historia derrepente los slytherin lo saben, o tambien algunas familias sangre pura que los apoyaron como los Malfoy y Pakirsons**- nos dijo.

No pudimos seguir hablando porque llegamos a clases que teniamos con Slytherin. Me quede pensando en el parecido que tenia con Tom Riddle cuando tenia 13 años en los recuerdos que Dumbledore me enseño aunque no se para que. Mantuve un ojo en Nico para ver si hacia algo sospechoso ;y vi como le susurro algo a Draco y este lo miro y Nico asintio no pude seguir viendo porque Snape me había descubierto.

**Señor Potter si usted cree que mirar al señor Di Angelo lo ayudara a pasar mi clase esta equivocado**- y vi como algunos temblaban ante el apellido ''Di Angelo''como lo hacian cuando decian Voldermort

**Lo siento señor**- le dije

**Gracias al Sr. Potter 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor**- dijo vi como los slytherin tenian una sonrisa de diversion.

Despues de eso la clase continuo casi normal con Snape quitandole puntos a Gryffindor y dandole puntos a Slytherin. Para la sorpresa mia y creo que de los Gryffindors Hermione ya no era la unica que levantaba la manos sino también Nico y Draco.

Despues de clases estaba hablando-susurrando con Draco en la biblioteca lo que me recomendo Snape.

**Pero te ganarias la desconfianza de los asistentes y no sabrias que hacen**- me dijo; ligeramente una ceja.

**¿Mas de lo que ya desconfian?**- le dije- **ademas que ellos saben cada moviniento de los asistentes y tanbien podria averiguar sus movimientos mataria dos pajaros de un tiro.**

**Tienes un punto**- me dijo- **pero el puede meterce en tu mente; ademas es como venderte una vez que tienes la marca no hay marcha atras.**

**Lady Hecate nos puede ayuda**r- le dije

**¿Nos?**-dijo Draco- yo no me meto

**Me crees tonto**- le dije- **se que tus padres te van a obliga a entrar**- vi que en sus ojos habia asombro, temor, tristeza y verguenza- **ademas si aceptas no tendras que quedarte con la marca y nos apoyaremos.**

**Ahi me tienes pero ¿cuando lo haremos?-** me pregunto

**Este año hay que observar, en las vacaciones unas dias antes de entrar a Hogwarst lo haremos eso me dara tiempo para pedirle ayuda a Hecate y preparar planes- **le dije

**¿ Tu preparas planes? jajajaaja actuas como mis hermanos-** me dijo

**Por algo estyo en slytherin y soy amigo de tu hermana**- le dije y vi como puso cara enojada que se notaba que era fingida.

**En ese caso ¿no seria mejor si los hago yo?-** me dijo

**No; paras mas con los hijos de Hermes que pareces uno con la astucia que tienen pero yo tengo la astucia y el intelecto por ser amigo de Anabeth**- vi como hizo un pequeño puchero- **¿Trato?**

**Trato-** me dijo con una sonrisa sincera que no veia desde que entre aqui pero rapidamente la borro y vi porque en una distancia prudente estaba Potter y sus amigos ya veo porque a Draco le desagradan. Pero ello no nos escucharian lo que deciamos solo sabrian de que hablamos por el moviemiento de nuestra boca pero no el tema.

**Le dire a papá antes de terminar el a****ño-** le dije y el asintio

**Vamos a la sala comun**- me dijo y nos fuimos


End file.
